The Other World
by burningtorrent
Summary: When Michelle awakens in a mysterious world which she has never seen before, and meets a mysterious teenager named Kyle, what kind of things will happen? Note: In this story, the Minecraft world looks like the real world, therefore the creatures that live there look like their real counterparts. But the rules of Minecraft still apply.
1. Chapter 1

It was on that fateful day that I woke up in this world. I thought I was alone, in fact, I knew I was alone, there was no sign of human life anywhere.

One question plagued my mind; How exactly did I get here?

The place I awoke was in a dense forest. I saw a chest next to me. _That's odd, I could've sworn that wasn't there a minute ago…_ I thought to myself.

I opened the chest, inside there was a stone axe, a stone pickaxe, some apples, carrots, and a stone sword.

I grabbed the items, and decided to use the axe to chop down some trees. I wasn't really sure what to do after that.

It was at that moment that I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I immediately turned around to see another human.

He had black hair, which must have been quite long, I couldn't tell at the time due to the fact that the upturned collar on his red jacket obscured it quite a lot. His eyes were of two different colours, the one on the left; red, the one on the right; green.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He states. His sword in hand, catching the light from the shimmering sun.

"I don't know. I just woke up here!" I answer, my voice shaking.

At this, he withdrew his sword.

"It sounds like me and you have ended up here the same way. My name's Kyle. You?"

"Oh… I'm Michelle. Do you have any clue as to where we are?"

"No, not since I've been here. Judging by my calculations, that's about a year and a half. We must hurry, the sun will set soon. Trust me, you don't want to be out here when it's dark."

Kyle beckoned me to follow him. _Can I even trust this guy?_ I thought. _No, I have to; by the looks of it no other humans are around here._

We stopped in front of a two floored house which had birch logs up the sides, a few windows on the bottom and a large triangular one on top of it. The windows seemed to glisten in the light of the sunset. The wood making the house was light, the entrance was made of dark wooden double doors which had four panels on the wood and a golden doorknob.

"This is my home, you can stay here for the night, but I'll help you build your own home tomorrow." He invited me inside into a room filled with chests and furnaces. There was a bench in the corner of the room, as well as an anvil next to it. The anvil did appear slightly cracked however.

As I focused in on the room, I noticed that the floor was a blue carpet and the walls were made of the same wood as the outside. I also noticed a peculiar orange cat asleep, sat on one of the chests.

"Nice place you have, could do with a little more on the interior, but it's nice." Damn my straightforwardness…

"Thanks. If you're wondering about the cat, he's called Leo. Original, I know."

"I think it fits him."

"I need to make you a bed, hold on."

As he said this, he went over to a chest and grabbed some items. He then walked over to the bench in the corner.

"Wouldn't that be a bit too much to ask in one night? I mean, I can just sleep on my poncho or something!"

He ignored me and kept on walking.

When he got to the bench, he put the items he had picked up onto the table and put them down in a certain order.

"Done." He said about a second later.

"What?"

"I said I'm done."

"You're joking right? You can't make a bed that quick…"

"I'll explain it all tomorrow, tonight let's just try to get some sleep."

"Fine…"

He leads me up the stairs and places the bed down.

"Explain to me how the hell you carried a bed upstairs."

"I said I'll explain it tomorrow. Now let's quickly get some sleep."

I lay down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep much faster than usual…


	2. Chapter 2

I lay asleep. My body resting, waiting for the next time light would shine through the window. I had no idea where I was, in the dream world. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes. But I must've been out for hours.

"Hey, Wake up." The voice sounded muffled, as I was half asleep.

"Wake up!" The voice was clearer now, I could tell it was someone I knew. I just didn't know who it could be. I could hear other sounds in the background. But I couldn't make them out in my current state of mind.

"WAKE UP! THE BLOODY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I jolted upright, my eyes opening instantly. I saw that the voice had been Kyle's. A smell immediately reached my nose. Smoke.

"How are we going to get out? What about Leo!?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

Before he could reply, Leo ran up the stairs and the fire spread to the stairwell.

"Leo! Thank Goodness!" He said, holding Leo in his arms.

"We're going to have to jump out of the window."

"Wait, what?"

He ignored this and grabbed a pickaxe from his bag. He started breaking the glass.

"Jump out here! Quickly!" He jumped out, Leo in his arms.

I walked up to the window. Ready to jump.

I braced for impact.

I jumped out of the window, closing my eyes and waiting to fall to the ground.

Six seconds passed, and I didn't feel myself falling.

I opened my eyes, only to see that I was floating in midair!

"H-how the hell…!" I whimper out, the look on my face at that moment probably being a mix of shock and wonder.

I slowly float down.

"What was that?" I ask to no one in particular, somehow hoping I get an answer.

"Michelle! Your eye! It was… It was…" Kyle was interrupted.

"Glowing?" The voice seemed to come from all directions.

Me and Kyle both equipped our swords, and held them close.

"What? You're scared of me? You haven't even seen me yet!" Lightning struck near where we were standing, and a gale of wind stirred, and nearly knocked us away.

A silhouette of a human appeared in front of us. As the light from the lightning strike started to fade, his features became gradually clearer.

Short, pale brown hair, pale skin, cyan ripped shirt, dark blue jeans, grey shoes, and finally.

Those soulless white eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shouted at the figure.

"Well, you're rude. But, considering the fact that you're both here, I guess I should explain. I am Herobrine. The God of this world." Me and Kyle stared at him. We didn't know what to say.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN KEEPING ME TRAPPED HERE FOR A YEAR! WHY!?" Kyle didn't give him time to answer as he swung his sword at him.

"You dare treat your God that way? Then fine, so be it, you shall be punished!" As he said this, the ground beneath us opened up, plunging me, Kyle, and Leo into the depths of depravity.

If I had known what was next, I would have avoided all the events that led up to me ending up here. For what I was about to witness is something that no mere mortal should have to see in their life time.

The Rebirth Ritual.


End file.
